


Gruesome Playground Injuries

by BwayMaura



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/M, High School AU, Hurt, Mental Illness, Self-Harm, please be wary of the triggers guys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BwayMaura/pseuds/BwayMaura
Summary: Orpheus notices some blood on Eurydice’s jeans, prompting a discussion with only one question.Why?Trigger warning for Self Harm





	Gruesome Playground Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this little drabble when my friend told me about this play and i read it in 2nd period.
> 
> this is based off of a scene called ‘pink eye’ from ‘gruesome playground injuries’
> 
> trigger warning for self harm and discussions of mental illness! please be safe!

“You got blood on your jeans.” Orpheus commented and pointed down to the stain

Eurydice tried to scratch the dried blood away, as if they could just forget about what was there.

He had known for weeks about her habit but he didn’t understand. Orpheus has struggled with his own mental health, of course, but he’d never want to hurt himself.

_Maybe this will help_, He thought

“Do it to me. Please.” He begged as pulled down his sweatpants to show his thigh.

Eurydice’s eyes bulged at what he had just said. 

"Orpheus, I can't do it to someone else, alright?" Eurydice said, reaching for the box cutter to push away as if she could forget what he had asked just moments ago.

"Just do it like you would to yourself. I want to know what it feels like, please." He asked, grabbing her wrist to stop her from moving.

"'Phe, I-" 

She stopped when she saw the way he was looking at her. The pure desperation in his eyes was evident. He wasn’t going to let her get away without doing it.

Eurydice closed her eyes and pulled straight across the skin on his leg, just like she would do to herself.

Orpheus inhaled sharply without even thinking. She immediately pulled her hand away in shook, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, 'Phe." She whispered.

The two sat in silence for a while, while blood pooled in Orpheus' cut. It dripped onto her bed sheets staining them a dark crimson. It was almost the color of the carnations that he would bring her.

"Why do you do it if it hurts?" He was the first one to break the silence.

Eurydice shrugged, not because she didn't want to answer, but because she didn't know herself.

She focused her eyes downward towards a corner of the room until she felt him turn to face her.

"'Rydice? You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"I know." Eurydice hummed. She didn’t know what else to say.

Orpheus pulled up his sweatpants and tied them taught, ignoring how it stuck to the cut. He wiped the blood that was left on his hand onto his pants before grabbing Eurydice’s hand.

"Let's go to bed, yeah?"

Eurydice nodded, buttoning her own jeans before curling into his side.

—

The next morning, She woke up to a bright pink sticky note from Orpheus that said he had to leave before curfew. 

There was a doodle of a clock striking midnight at the bottom, styled after the one in Cinderella. 

She folded it up and stumbled into the bathroom. The first thing she noticed was another note, this one being icy blue.

_ ”I love the way your skin glows in the sun when we take our hikes. You're stunning. Anyone would be blind not to see that." _

_ \- Orpheus _

She set the note down on the counter, smiling at the little doodle of her favorite flower beneath it. Although, some strange feeling pooled in her stomach, one she was all too familiar with but she simply shook it off.

She went back into her room after a shower, drying her hair as she went with a fluffy towel.

With every step, her anxiety grew and the thoughts in her head got louder.

_ Why do you stick around if all you do is hurt. _

_ He just pities you. _

Eurydice went to open her drawer and saw yet another note on top of her shirts. Except this one wasn't on her shirt, but one of Orpheus'.

_ "You told me once that wearing my clothes made you feel safe when I wasn't around. If that's what it takes, then take them all." _

_ \- Your dumb boyfriend, Orpheus _

She laughed in an attempt to cover up her sniffles. Her throat felt like it was going to close forever, she couldn't breath.

_ I don't deserve him. He's too good to me and what do I do? Cut him with a razor! _

Eurydice ran towards her box and opened it, expecting her blades to be inside.

Instead, she found another sticky note, much shorter than the others with no doodles.

_ "Call me, Love” _

_ \- Orpheus _

**Author's Note:**

> bless up to molly, she has the best ideas


End file.
